


Art: Hope is the thing with feathers

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ACBB, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Dragons, M/M, Magic, Modern Royalty, Traditional Media, Wings, water colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art to Illustrate Slanted knitting's 2020 ACBB 'Hope is a thing with Feathers'11 water colours including title page, headers, dividers and an animationMerlin lives in a world where magic is outlawed and members of the royal family have wings. The trouble is that he has magic, and he has wings, and he is decidedly not royal. It's a lonely, confusing, unenviable life, but it's his, and he does what he can to manage.Then Prince Arthur, openly gay and proudly displaying his wings, bursts onto the scene at Merlin's work. All Merlin wants are answers about why he has wings when he's not a royal, but he doesn't want to give himself away.As the prince gets closer and closer to Merlin's truth, Merlin learns about his own family secrets, about Princess Morgana's plot to bring magic back to the kingdom, and about how Prince Arthur's life isn't as perfect as it seems.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813753
Comments: 48
Kudos: 113
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	Art: Hope is the thing with feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hope is the thing with feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860358) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 



> I was absolutely honoured and flabbergasted when Slanted Knitting approached me way back in February (when the world was a different place) and asked if I wanted to collaborate with her on ACBB - did I ever! I love her work: hers was one of the first murther stories I ever read and it was so compelling and emotive, I never looked back. She was super organised and supplied me with a fully completed draft which was a fantastic read and conjured some really strong imagery, which I have tried hard to capture and do it justice.  
> This fic has everything: magic, dragons, royalty, Arthur and Merlin getting together and wings - consequently, I did a fair bit of research during this process and I hope you like what I’ve come up with. I did look at birds' wings as inspiration but I will freely admit there is a heavy pinch of artistic licence and I only hope I have not offended any ornithologists. I wish I could have done more, I have no excuse except that the world went crazy!!  
> A huge thank you to my art beta, Mattie le fay and Tari_Sue who helped with the animation. They have both been amazing and such a massive help. I did not give Mattie much time to check things over, so any remaining mistakes are mine alone.  
> Finally many thanks to the mods for organising this wonderful iconic fest.

[ ](https://imgur.com/LKjZciI)

[ ](https://imgur.com/iWCVHxo)

[ ](https://imgur.com/XwosZZd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LWLsSr1)

[ ](https://imgur.com/DEXLqWp)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MsyMOuE)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Cc3Jhl5)

[](https://imgur.com/oHE87qA)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MWRuW3e)

[ ](https://imgur.com/3g8Lsk2) [ ](https://imgur.com/VJvNHes) [ ](https://imgur.com/ZQQdduJ)

Dividers:

[ ](https://imgur.com/hFvTUh9)

[ ](https://imgur.com/BzKkEvS)

Headers:

[ ](https://imgur.com/gK9QEIf)

[ ](https://imgur.com/rv61zsp)

[ ](https://imgur.com/1nfYB9G)

Full size dividers:

[ ](https://imgur.com/RzBargw)

*****

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, I've been working on these slowly for the last few months I hope you like them. Water colours are a tricky medium and mistakes are difficult to correct but I just felt they were right for this particular story so went with it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope is the thing with feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860358) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting)




End file.
